1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arithmetic processing apparatus, a processing unit, an arithmetic processing system, and an arithmetic processing method, and is suitably applied to an image processing apparatus which encodes a moving image, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in order to realize arithmetic processing with high processing load, such as image processing of a moving image or hydrodynamic simulation, in a short time, an arithmetic processing system was proposed in which a plurality of processing units were connected to execute parallel processing (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-5370).
In this arithmetic processing system, the parallel processing is generally executed by performing overall control of the arithmetic processing system using a distributed server SV. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, processing units NODE1 to NODE3 are connected to each other through the distributed server SV in the arithmetic processing system.
Moreover, in the arithmetic processing system, the distributed server SV assigns to the three processing units NODE1 to NODE3 a plurality of (three in FIG. 1) tasks Task1 to Task3 that one program PG has, respectively. The distributed server supplies data DATA1 to DATA3 to the processing units NODE1 to NODE3, respectively.
The processing units NODE1 to NODE3 execute the assigned tasks Task1 to Task3 on the data DATA1 to DATA3 and supply the generated processed data DATA1′ to DATA3′ to the distributed server SV, respectively.
The distributed server SV supplies the data DATA1 to DATA3 to the processing units NODE1 to NODE3, respectively, according to the processing sequence, the progress degree, and the like of the tasks Task1 to Task3 in the processing units NODE1 to NODE3.